Quick action couplings have been in use for many years for the purpose of interconnecting pipes, hoses and other conduits used for the purpose of conveying liquids and dry bulk products under low to medium pressures. Improvements to quick action couplings are continually sought in the interests of performance, convenience and manufacturability.